the beginning of spartan Bryce-225
by Arbiter117101
Summary: This is a story about a spartan who is the son of the legendary hero, the Master Chief and his wife, a long friend of his, Kelly. This spartan is Bryce-225. Find out about this new legendary hero and his team of his childhood friends.


My name is Bryce. I am training to be a spartan in the spartan VI program. I am training with my childhood friend, Franklin. We work well together. We are mainly sparing for our hand to hand combat techniques. Franklin and I make truces with each other when sparing for moments when we would need to fight back to back. The sparing does get a little intense. We sometimes punch or kick the others so hard that their in a medic bay bed within two minutes. Commander Palmer, our boss, admires our teamwork and ordered captain laskey, the infinity's captain, to have us put together in our fireteam. We have finally been accepted as spartans. Franklin and I were allowed to choose our armor style and color. Franklin chose to have all warrior armor in blue. I chose a fotus helmet, mark IV shoulders, helioskrill torso and legs, and fotus boots. I chose to have a golden visor and pink armor. I like the color pink. I also like the gold visor because it is the same color visor that my parents have. My parents are part of blue team, the Master Chief and Kelly. I was born when they had finished their fiftieth mission. My dad told me that he thought that I had was just really eager to meet them and was really eager to be like them. That was before he got Cortana, the greatest A.I that the UNSC had. My father also said that when my mother and him had first saw me, they knew that I would be just as good of a soldier as them. They had sadly left me with the UNSC Infinity when I was twelve to go their separate ways. Captain Laskey, the captain of the UNSC Infinity, told me my parents had left me because they didn't want to hurt me by not seeing them a lot when they'd go on many missions each day. I wish not to speak of it anymore. Anyway, we chose our primary weapons. Franklin chose a classic battle rifle and a smg. I chose a boomco assault rifle and a whispered truth magnum. We would be joining fireteam alpha, a new fireteam created just for some new recruits. I ended up being the leader and I chose franklin to be my second in command. Then we would be joined by my other two childhood friends, Anton and Jose. They both chose complete fotus armor. Anton had yellow, an Jose had red. They both chose dmrs and sniper rifles. We would be going on our first mission soon. The mission would be to secure an area while one of infinity's scientists, professor Glassman, finds out where exactly the prometheans came from. So we set off and talked to each other while we were flying. Once we got to the area, we had made our way to the information area, which was filled with prometheans. We had to fight our way through to get to where we needed to be. It was very difficult because prometheans kept on coming. I told Anton to go up on the ledge above us and start sniping. He did so. I ordered Franklin and Jose to help me cover Anton. I noticed a promethean soldier on the ledge that Anton was going onto. So I got my magnum and shot the soldier. That made it go away. I then contacted the UNSC. I told them that we might need some heavy machinery right now. They said it would take five minutes. So we kept fighting. Five minutes later, we got a mantis. I said that I would control it. I got in and started to attack the prometheans. That helped a lot. We had cleared the area and then got to work. I sent Anton and Jose to stay with Glassman. I told Franklin to bring the mantis to a cave near the area we were sent to and stay there until further notice. Meanwhile, I made a perimeter check to make sure that we took out the prometheans. We had cleared them all out, but there was a new threat, covenant.

"Fireteam Alpha, this is Bryce. I found covenant in the area. Stay put until further notice." I said.

"Roger that Bryce." said Anton. I watched the covenant come out of their dropships. I could see that there were more than two hundred of them there.

"Warning team. There are more than two hundred of the covenant in the area. I can see six hunters, about a hundred elites, fifty jackals, and fifty grunts. Move to cover and don't engage until I give a signal." I said.

"What's the signal commander?" asked Jose.

"When you see me firing, then engage. That's the signal." I said.

"Roger." said Franklin. I waited until the covenant passed to go forward. I could see that they were heading straight for the cave where the mantis was. I took out my magnum and fired on them.

"There's the signal guys, fire!" yelled Anton. The battle went on and the grunts and jackals were dropping like flies. The elites were harder, but we got them here and there. The hunters had almost took out Glassman if it weren't for Jose distracting them. Franklin had forgot that the mantis was near him. I ran as fast as I could over to him and took over the mantis and started firing. My main focus was to protect Glassman. I felt bad for the grunts and told my team to spare them and focus on the others. I took care of the hunters so that we would not have to worry about them. before I defeated the last hunter, it shot at me. That blew up the mantis.

To be continued...


End file.
